Angel of Mine
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: hey i'm back with more boredom! and the famous Shika/FemNaru pairing! Rated T because: it just is


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters**

**Tell me how I went =D**

* * *

THUMP

Naruto for the umpteenth time fell to the floor, showered in various coloured tinsel, streamers and coloured lights hanging off of her, she cursed as she untangled herself from the Christmas decorations. Gathering them up in her arms she sprawled them all on a nearby table, and glared at them before cursing her best friend, as much as she loved Sakura (A/N: sisterly love people) she couldn't help but want to strangle her to death at that moment.

Sakura along with Ino and Tenten had come up with a brilliant idea of a Christmas celebration. They ended up renting a dance hall and then assembled their teams together as well as the Hokage herself, Jiraiya and Iruka giving all various jobs to make the night a success.

Don't get her wrong Naruto loved celebrations, she thought it was a brilliant idea except….out of all the people that were there why did they choose the shortest person to put up all the decorations!

After much failed attempts the blond had managed to get every streamer and tinsel up on the walls and ceiling, also taking it upon herself to decorate the tree, with Christmas lights. She had taken all the wrapped presents and placed them under the tree, which she had wound with silver, red and gold tinsel, she placed fake candy canes on the branches of the tree. The golden stars, red globes that had various golden patterns on them and the red and silver spiralling globes she hung them on the tree which she then showered with silver glitter, making it seem as though shining snow was resting on the greenery. She smiled to herself before flipping a switch, and all the lights she had placed before came to life bouncing off of the decorations.

Silver bells with large red bows, was placed around the room, smiling toy snowmen were placed on the tables along with the small lit candles, golden glitter surrounding it. Naruto smiled to herself as she surveyed her handy-work, she turned away from the sight to leave to get changed. Grabbing her bag full of clothing she went into the hall bathroom, changing from her usual attire to something more for the occasion.

She knew for a fact that everyone was dressing up for the occasion to her get the Christmas spirit help liven the party. Tenten, Sakura and Ino, after finding out that Sasuke was forced into a Santa costume along with Neji took it upon themselves to become Santa's little helpers, therefore they became the elves.

Hinata had agreed to dress up as a reindeer with Kiba, Akumaru was planned to be dressed as Rudolf the red nosed reindeer. Gai and Lee were coming in their usual attire, Kakashi had chosen to come as a character out of the porn book (even though everyone had pointed out that it had nothing to do with Christmas). Iruka was coming dressed in the traditional Christmas colours (green and red). Tsunade was coming as Mrs. Clause while Shizune was coming in a female Santa costume. Jiraiya hearing this was coming in a Santa costume and Shino….he was coming as Shino.

Exiting the bathroom Naruto was wearing a long plain silk white dress, the fabric was loose fitting yet at the same time hugged her figure, the dress trailed down her body hugging it until the material hit the floor trailing out behind her. The dress had thick straps with an identical low 'v' cut at the front and back, which allowed the strap on wings to protrude out of her dress. Not wanting it to be too plain she had placed a golden belt just under her chest, her foot wear consisted of golden heeled open toed sandals, the back covered her heel, two straps riding up her ankle, a long strap trailing down both of them down to the start of her toes, protruding thin straps along its way.

Nodding to herself Naruto turned to leave before something caught her eye, four small pieces of decoration that lay forgotten on the floor.

'_Mistletoe?'_

Naruto shrugged away her confusion, hadn't she put that up already? She walked over and picked them up, sighing she went over to the ladder again. Carrying the mistletoe in one hand she carried the ladder in the other and looked around the room smiling as she found the hooks she had placed on the ceiling. Walking over to one she placed the ladder under it and started climbing, before falling once again.

Naruto cursed, it was even harder to do this in heels! Sighing once again she got up and started to climb.

THUMP

'_Again'_

THUMP

'_Again'_

THUMP

'_Once more'_

THUMP

'_One more time!'_

THUMP

"What are you doing? That's the fifth time you fell"

Naruto rubbing her head she turned to the sound of the voice, her long golden wavy hair clouding her vision, brushing it out of her eyes she gazed up at a dark haired figure. His chiselled handsome features right above hers, his long hair was tied loosely in a low pony tail so some of the shorter strands fell over his face and landed upon hers tickling her nose.

Naruto didn't comprehend she was being lifted off of the floor until her feat were flat on the ground. She realised that Shikamaru was still waiting for an answer, she flatly held out the mistletoe

"I was trying to hang these up" She said only getting a good look at him now. Shikamaru was dressed in…well black, Naruto frowned, the boy was wearing a black wife-beater that hung loosely off his built form, his baggy dark jeans hung dangerously low down his hips, chains hung off the side of his pants connecting to his back pocket. She noticed the CD's in his arms, quickly remembering he was meant to be the DJ for the night.

"Shikamaru, you were meant to come in something more Christmas-y"

The raven raised a brow at the last word, but smiled walking passed her he said "What's an angel without her demon?"

Naruto froze blushing crimson, what was that mean to mean?! Flustered she ignored him as he made his way towards the stage with all his CD's, turning away she quickly made her way up the ladder with the mistletoe again. She heard the buzz of the speakers as they turned on, she turned as she heard Shikamaru talk to her through the microphone asking her to listen to the chosen music.

She had to hand it to him, Shikamaru had great taste in music, Ino must have known that. She stopped fiddling with the mistletoe as a slow song came on, the soft strumming of the guitar sounded throughout the hall. Naruto frowned turning to look at Shikamaru questioningly.

_When I first saw you, I already knew,_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something that I thought I would never find,_

_Angle of mine._

Naruto's eye's widened as Shikamaru looked directly in her eyes and whispered the last sentence of the verse.

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free,_

_Gonna love you boy, you are so fine,_

_Angel of mine_

He sang along with the song never missing a beat. He walked down from the stage stopping directly in front of the ladder

_How you changed my world, you'll never know_

_I'm here for now, you helped me grow _

Holding a hand out he pulled her down asking in a low voice "May I have this dance" Naruto blushed crimson. Yet before she knew it her feet were already moving.

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

Everything that was in the hall before had disappeared, as if her wings were real and kept her from touching the floor.

_Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

She was lost in his deep onyx eyes.

_  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You _

Naruto didn't know how many beats her heart skipped

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

She was sure that she was going to faint from how much blood was rushing to her head.

_  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

As the song finished Shikamaru and Naruto didn't move their gazes locked with one another's, It wasn't until small golden specks came floating down was when they looked up.

'_Mistletoe?'_

Before she could register what was happening, she found Shikamaru's lips on top of hers, and as quickly as it came the moment disappeared, standing frozen on the spot she heard Shikamaru's footsteps growing fainter.

"Shikamaru" The boy stopped turning to face her the blond picked up the mistletoe she had dropped from shock, flustered she held them out with a smile

"Can you help me? There are three more"

Shikamaru frowned if he helped her that would mean they would both have to be under the mistleto at the same time….

Looking back at her he gave a lopsided smile, before nodding.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending and the cliché moments *sweatdrop* Also for this to really come alive i suggest you listen to the song "Angel of Mine" by Monica (which by the way i do not own)**

**I also have to apologize for not writing in a while anyway review and tell me how you like it!**

**Shika XD**


End file.
